[unreadable] We propose a clinical data access portal for the NIH-funded research community at Mayo Clinic. This portal will take the form of a data warehouse of electronic medical record data and associated web-based access clients. The hardware and database software for this warehouse, scaled to accommodate Mayo's accumulated electronic patient data, comprise the requested resource. We are requesting a mid-range UNIX data server, specifically an IBM pSeries 660 Model 6H1. The configuration as specified is the top end of this model line, including six fast 64-bit CPUs, 8Gb memory, and 1.2Tb of disk. High-end development software (WebSphere) and database (enterprise class DB2) are also included. The primary advantage of the specified product is that it leverages the in-kind collaborative support provided by IBM as part of the IBM-Mayo Alliance for phenotype description. The underlying data about our patients is regarded by many as Mayo's most valuable resource. The present proposal seeks to make the exploding volume of electronic patient data accessible to the Mayo research community in a scalable, sustainable, and cost-effective manner. Centralizing such access to a secure data warehouse ensures our continued commitment to patient confidentiality and compliance with federal and state regulations. [unreadable] [unreadable]